Bunny's Secret Party Personality
by TokyoTeddybear
Summary: E. Aster Bunnymund(AKA the Easter Bunny), the bringer of spring and hope and an all around serious person...well, that's what everyone else and his fellow guardians especially Jack thinks anyway. But little do they know about Bunny's secret. Read as you find out how Bunny tries to convince them (and especially Jack...*wink wink*) that he knows how to have fun, especially at parties


_Bunnymund let out a contented smile as he was gazing at his beautiful warren. The smell of chocolate and fresh air seemed to mingle together in harmony._

"_Peace and quiet" he sighed dreamily in his thoughts_

_That was the next best thing to his googies that he adored the most. Basically because it was only in those times where he actually got to think and unwind for a change and be away from his fellow guardians. _

_Now don't get him wrong he really liked hanging out with them in their meetings but sometimes they took their "good humor" at him too far sometimes. Like when they gang up on him and try to tell him that Christmas is better than Easter or when they copy the stingy look on his face that he usually does whenever Jack manages to strike his nerves. He wasn't new to the entertainment he made at their expense but it pissed him off that they were only dishing it out on him._

"_No time to think about that now mate…you got this beauty in front of your eyes" he encouraged himself as he hastily removed that annoying thought out of his mind._

_Just as he was about to lay down on the grass and fall into a peaceful, undisturbed and quiet slumber his ears caught the sound of a familiar voice whose delighted screams were echoing through one of his tunnels. Bunny sighed in frustration as he straightened himself again and proceeded towards one of the tunnels he made for the other guardians and waited for the Guardian of fun to slide down in front of him and annoy him with his presence yet again._

_As expected, Jack landed gracefully in front of Bunny and gave him his signature lopsided smirk._

"_Hey there Peter Cottontail" Jack said with an amused expression on his face._

"_What's it this time Frost" Bunny asked with an uninterested tone._

"_Aaaw, don't be like that… after all I'm just here to pick you up for North's Special meeting for this year's New Year's Party"_

"_Are you bloody serious mate?" with an annoyed tone to his voice._

"_As the plague" Jack said as he mockingly raised his right hand up "So are we going now or not? Because I don't want to drag your lazy ass to the pole"_

"_Not to worry mate, you won't be draggin' anyone's lazy ass since that someone'll be there first" he said smugly as he opened one his tunnels and was speeding off to the pole faster than a blink of an eye._

"_Hey!" jack exclaimed as he raced to the pole._

_*AT THE WORKSHOP*_

"_Grimsky Korsakov! I would have expected you two to be earlier!" North's voice boomed throughout the whole workshop._

"_Don't look at me, it's the roo's fault for being too slow" Jack said as he came into the entrance while pointing to the Pooka at his back trudging after him._

"_My fault?! Who was the bloody genius who froze my feet to the ground?" Bunny exclaimed in outrage. _

"_hmm…I don't know must be a friend of mine" Jack said with an amused tone creeping into his voice as he moved closer to Bunny slowly going face to face with him._

_When bunny was about to talk back to Jack a bulky tattooed hand came in between them._

"_All right then! Let's have enough of chitchat so we have meeting yes?" North interrupted their bickering because of the fear that they might mortally damage his workshop…AGAIN._

"_Now…TOOTH! SANDY!" as North shouted the two guardians came out from the kitchen, traces of whatever food they ate still evident. While Sandy was giving them all a silent "hello" Tooth was gone from her previous spot beside Sandy and was now prying Jack's mouth open._

"_So Jack, I see you haven't been flossing lately haven't you?" _

"_Aah thowld…fyou Aah dhon ngeed thu fwoss!(I told you I don't need to floss!)"Jack said indignantly in his garbled speech while trying to swat Tooth's hands away from his mouth._

"_What do you mean you don't need to floss?! Everyone needs to floss—"_

"_Pretty amazin' how fast that sheila went to that side don' ya think eh Sandy? Probably a new record in itself am ah right?"Whispered Bunny as he flicked Sandy on his shoulder, in return Sandy gave a nod accompanied by an amazed expression directed at the female guardian. North rolled his eyes at the two whispering guardians._

"_Tooth! Out with hands and on with meeting" North declared as he gestured for Tooth move away from Jack which she immediately obeyed to and said a sheepish "sorry" to both North and Jack._

"_Now we all know why I gathered you all for this meet—"_

"_yeah yeah you have that big party of yours to plan" interrupted Bunny._

_North suddenly made a bellowing laugh that surprised everybody in the whole workshop._

"_Obviously you underestimate me eh Bunny? BUT! I will give privilege of telling YOU that this not ONLY big party but HUGE party!"_

"_Now wait a second you Yuletide cookie cruncher—" said Bunny with a warning tone._

"_There will be DRINKING,GAMES,FOOD,SINGING and…" North proceeded doing some Russian dance "DANCING!"_

"_whoa whoa whoa" Bunny made a time out gesture "Not on your Nelly mate, you ever remember the time you insisted on havin' a full on drinkin' party for last year's party? Sure enough we actually had a blast the first few hours but then after the party everyone looked like a Gallah!"_

_Bunny pointed at North "North, I saw you dress up like a bloody elf holdin' on to ya beer stash like the Yeti's decided to call a mutiny against ya!"North shrugged off the words directed at him._

_Then he pointed at Tooth "Tooth, you had a handful of LITERALLY bloody teeth with ya and they didn't even look like they were one bit looser than a hangman's knot!" Tooth winced and muttered things like "they're spirits…their teeth will grow back…eventually"_

_Then he faced Sandy and proceeded to put one of his arms on his hips and used his other hand to facepalm with while giving out a long sigh "Don't get me started on you Sandy…you were the only one who actually looked NORMAL" Sandy's chest puffed up with pride and a smug smile soon graced his lips "if it wasn't for the fact you were in a tub of eggnog!" Then immediately that pride evaporated and Sandy was scratching his face in embarrassment. _

"_Hold up Cottontail, so you actually have drinking in your parties?" Jack interrupted with a hint of fascination in his eyes. "And here I thought you were the types who were content with those boring old tea parties"_

"_You've got roo's loose in the top ya dill! Tha only guardians who have the guts ta even have drinking in any party is Sandy or North and only Sandy's is the safest because he serves nothin' but eggnog!" Bunnymund exclaimed._

"_Interesting…well, since I've already heard enough amazing feats caused by alcohol by our friends, let me hear yours then" He asked slowly drifting toward the Easter Bunny._

"_Excuse me? I don—"_

"_Vhat Bunny means to say is that he too stingy and serious to go and have fun" North finished for Bunny earning himself a growl from the Pooka._

"_Well, I would have expected that…since he's so…him" Jack said with a bored tone that annoyed Bunny even more._

"_Just because I'm the only one left with a stable mind after your ridiculous parties doesn't mean that I don't know how to party and have fun" He reasoned._

_As bunny finished saying those words the other four Guardians released a fit of laughter. North's laugh booming across the workshop, Jack wiping a tear from his eye while still containing himself from bursting out again, Tooth covering her mouth and giggling uncontrollably and Sandy Laughing silently as different images popped above his head._

"_What's so funny?" Bunny asked still annoyed._

_Jack pointed his staff at the Pooka and said "Bunny, seriously dude the only time I've ever seen you actually have fun was that time with Sophie and even you have to admit that…" Jack gestured with his free hand "without me you would have blown a nerve trying to handle one kid" Jack said as he twirled his staff and proceeded to place it on his shoulder._

"_Jack right Bunny" North said while walking towards Jack's side and placing a hand on his shoulder wiping a tear from his eye with his free hand "I NEVER see you do anything but share drink and have laugh"_

"_Don't take what I say personally Bunny but Jack's right though I try to make you do something fun (read: crazy) with us you always decline" Tooth said but then hastily added as Bunny stared indignantly at the tooth fairy "But it's not like I don't mind to have somebody sober enough to help me out after a hangover of course" _

_Sandy nodded in agreement and showed an image of a figure similar to Bunny's with balloons and confetti circling around then a giant X mark._

_Bunny couldn't believe what the others were saying right now. True enough he would only have a drink and that was it, but that was just because he became a guardian. _

_There was a time before he became a guardian, a time where he was the life of the party. The only problem was convincing that he was that sort of person before._

"_Now how the heck do I do that?" He thought to himself and then out of nowhere this crazy idea popped into his mind. _

_An idea he thought he would only think of in his younger days that made him laugh despite himself, earning him a few odd looks from his fellow guardians._

"_Sweet Manny, this must be the most immature thing I've ever done in my whole life as a guardian…but it'll be worth seein' the look on their faces" He thought to himself again._

"_a'right then since ya gumby's won't believe me then'll have to make a proposition with all of ya" He said with a smirk plastered on his face._

"_A bet? You obviously mean a bet right?" Jack enthusiastically asked curious of what Bunny would do to prove that he knew how to "party"_

"_What else would it be?" Bunny replied sarcastically._

"_Just get on vith it already! We still prepare for party that due tomorrow night!" North hastily said while waving his hands like crazy to get the attention of the giant rabbit._

"_Yeah bunny, what are you planning?" Tooth said while Sandy was also showing an image of a question mark._

"_Nothin' much, it's just that you'll have to let me skip out on helping you prepare for the party" He lazily said._

"_What?!" Jack exclaimed as he poked the crook of his staff on Bunny's chest "and let you go lazing about while we break our backs? No way Bun Bun that is not happening without you doing something in return"_

"_That's what a bet's for ain't it now Jackie" Bunny whispered in his ear while guiding the staff away from his body and relishing the flushed look on the youngest guardian's face and then pulled himself away from Jack to face the others._

"_You lot have nothin' ta worry about I'll make sure if I lose, which I won't, I'll pay ya all back evenly" Bunny started walking circles around them._

"_Jack, I'll let ya freeze my warren anytime ya feel like it" Jack gave him a surprised look and then smirked at him._

"_North, I'll say Christmas is better than Easter for the next 300 years in EVERY meeting" North stroked his beard with a smile on his face and a devious glint in his eye._

"_Tooth, I'll make the candy and chocolate in my googies 100% sugar free" Tooth pumped her fist in the air and sung out an enthusiastic "Finally~!"_

"_Sandy, I won't skip out on sleeping time for the rest of my immortal life even when I'm preparing for Easter" Sandy smiled the biggest smile he had ever seen on the little man's face and then clapped his hand and gave a thumbs up to Bunny._

"_Does that seem fair ta you guys?" Bunny asked while his arms were folded and the smirk still evident on his face._

_They all nodded enthusiastically in response._

"_But of course, what's a bet without me gaining anythin' after I win?" and then paused dramatically while putting a hand to his chin._

"_Vhell?, Vhat do you want then?" North asked._

"_Simple, do everything I say and do it for a whole month" Bunny nonchalantly said "Now if you'll excuse me I've got some preparing myself to do" Bunny gave them a mock salute and a small "Hoo Roo" then opened one of his tunnels and went to who knows where._

"_Uhmm, guys?" The three other guardians turned to face Tooth "Why do I feel like this is a bad idea?"_

_Nobody answered that though they had the same thought too and instead they suddenly developed a fascination to the floor._


End file.
